1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handling tool for components, e.g., electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Handling tools for components, in particular electronic components, are already known. They are used in assembly devices and die-bonding devices, for instance, and utilized to produce electronic circuits; the components are picked up by the handling tools, i.e., the pick-up and bonding devices, using vacuum pressure, in particular, placed on a circuit board by the handling tool and fixed in place there. The handling tools known from the related art are constructed such that they have a holding opening, to which vacuum pressure is applied so that the components when touched by the holding opening are retained in the holding opening by the vacuum pressure prevailing inside the handling tool in conjunction with the ambient air pressure. Depending on their thickness, i.e., especially their material strength and flexibility, the components are bent into the holding opening at the holding opening, so that a deformation/bending of the component into the holding opening occurs. On the side of the component to be fixed in place on the circuit board or the substrate, this deformation causes a cavity (concave shape) to form, which leads to shrink holes and gas inclusions in the placement. Especially when the component is placed on epoxide, solder or seal glass, irreversible errors arise in the process, which result in a high rejection rate or which, as a minimum, have an adverse effect on the quality of the bonding. Furthermore, if the component has only low material strength, the vacuum pressure can bend the component at the holding opening to such an extent that damage occurs.